Etcétera Group
Edificio Venus, Sótano #3, Av. Monte Sacro (Anauco), Bello Monte, Caracas C.P 1041 10462 NW 31st Terrace, Doral, Florida C.P 33172 |servicios = Doblaje al español Post-producción Subtitulaje |sucursales = Miami, EE. UU. (oficinas; utilizado para doblaje ocasionalmente) |relacionados = DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción SDI Media de México Sensaciones Sónicas Grupo Macías DINT Doblajes Internacionales The Kitchen Inc. Torre A JackStudios Perú |pais_ubicacion = Venezuela Miami, EE. UU. (principalmente para los diálogos de Bob Esponja en la serie del mismo nombre y Perla en Steven Universe) |estado = Activo |sitio_web = https://www.productionhub.com/profile/etcetera-group etceteragroup.com }} Poster-Bob-Esponja.jpg|Bob Esponja, desde 1999 hasta la actualidad, su trabajo más emblemático y duradero. Promo_tiny_toon_.jpg|Tiny Toons, doblado en Etcétera Group, uno de sus trabajos mas recordados y queridos. Animaniacs-a-gigantic-adventure.363708.jpg|Animaniacs, doblado en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos mas recordados y queridos. Pinky_y_Cerebro.jpg|Pinky y Cerebro, doblado en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. StevenFinal2Poster.jpg|Steven Universe, doblado en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Club_Winx_poster.jpg|Franquicia de Winx Club, desde 2005 hasta 2015, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos y duraderos. WOW_(1).jpg|World of Winx, segundo Spin-off de la franquicia de Winx Club, coproducido por Netflix, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Drama Total.png|Tambien ha doblado la franquicia de Drama total desde 2007 hasta hoy, otro de sus trabajos más famosos y duraderos. Dora.jpg|Dora, la exploradora, doblado en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Catdog-01.jpg|CatDog, doblado en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Jóvenes_titanes.jpg|Los Jóvenes Titanes, doblado en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. Beyblade-battle-5001054.jpg|Beyblade, doblado Etcétera Group, su trabajo más conocido en el anime. 558295xiaolin-showdown-raimundo-omi-300-032707.jpg|Duelo Xiaolin, así como su remake Xiaolin Chronicles, ambos doblados en Etcétera Group, otro de sus trabajos mas destacados Beetlejuice_90s.jpg|Beetlejuice, doblado en Etcétera Group. Police_Academy.jpeg|Locademia de policía: La serie, doblado en Etcétera Group. Taz-mania.png|Taz-Manía, doblado en Etcétera Group. Batman-La-serie-animada.jpg|Batman: La serie animada, doblado en Etcétera Group. Superman_LaSerieAnimada.jpg|Superman: la serie animada, doblado en Etcétera Group. Justice_League_Unlimited.jpg|Liga de la Justicia, doblado en Etcétera Group. BatmanBeyond.jpg|Batman del futuro, doblado en Etcétera Group. The_Batman.jpg|The Batman, doblado en Etcétera Group. Batman-el-valiente-poster.jpg|Batman, el valiente, doblado en Etcétera Group. BEWARE_THE_BATMAN_2.jpg|Cuidado con Batman, doblado en Etcétera Group. Legionsuper.jpg|Legión de superhéroes, doblado en Etcétera Group. Justicia Joven - Poster.jpg|Justicia joven, doblado en Etcétera Group. JLACTION.jpg|Justice League Action, doblado en Etcétera Group. Teen-titans-go-season-1-cover-poster-artwork.jpg|Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, doblado en Etcétera Group. Prince Tennis.jpg|The Prince of Tennis (episodios 1 -52), doblado en Etcétera Group. 417.gif|Todo eso, doblado en Etcétera Group. Kenan-y-Kel.jpg|Kenan y Kel, doblado en Etcétera Group. Blue.jpg|Las pistas de Blue, doblado en Etcétera Group. Allenstrange1.jpg|Allen Strange, doblado en Etcétera Group. Taina.jpg|Taina, doblado en Etcétera Group. Naked-brothers-band.jpg|The Naked Brothers Band, doblado en Etcétera Group. Bigtimerush-copia.jpeg|Big Time Rush, doblado en Etcétera Group. Knightsquad.jpg|Escuadrón de honor, doblado en Etcétera Group. Life-with-Derek.jpg|Mi vida con Derek, doblado en Etcétera Group. Mundo Indie.jpg|El mundo de Indie, doblado en Etcétera Group. Vida secreta adolescente americana.jpg|La vida secreta de la adolescente americana, doblado en Etcétera Group. Club-dormit.jpg|El club del dormitorio, doblado en Etcétera Group. Rescue_911.jpg|Rescate 911, doblado en Etcétera Group. Fantasmadelespacio.jpg|Fantasma del Espacio: de Costa a Costa, doblado en Etcétera Group. What a Cartoon! Show logo.jpg|¡Qué historia tan maravillosa! (diálogos de Lidia Suerte), doblado en Etcétera Group. Sheepinthebigcity.gif|Sheep en la gran ciudad, doblado en Etcétera Group. Samurai Jack poster.jpg|Samurai Jack, doblado en Etcétera Group. Logo-robotjones.gif|Jones, el robot, doblado en Etcétera Group. Megas-xlr.jpg|Megas XLR, doblado en Etcétera Group. Wallpaper2_1024x7687.jpg|Niño Ardilla, doblado en Etcétera Group. Images_(6).jpg|Pollitos Kung Fu, doblado en Etcétera Group. Flapjack.jpg|Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack, doblado en Etcétera Group. Héroe 108.jpg|Héroe: 108, doblado en Etcétera Group. AnnoyingOrange.jpg|La naranja molesta, doblado en Etcétera Group. Clarence-Poster.jpg|Clarence, doblado en Etcétera Group. Irmão-do-jorel-2.jpg|Hermano de Jorel, doblado en Etcétera Group. Brak.jpg|El show de Brak, doblado en Etcétera Group. Películas caseras.jpg|Películas caseras, doblado en Etcétera Group. VentureBros.jpg|Los hermanos Venture, doblado en Etcétera Group. Stroker and hoop-show.jpg|Stroker y Hoop, doblado en Etcétera Group. 12-oz-mouse.jpg|Ratón Esponja, doblado en Etcétera Group. Espias.jpeg|Tres espías sin límite (Temporadas 5-6), doblado en Ectétera Group. Pelswick ca-show.jpg|Pelswick, doblado en Etcétera Group. Los_x.jpg|Los X, doblado en Etcétera Group. Lagranja.jpg|La granja, doblado en Etcétera Group. Godiego.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (personajes de Dora, la exploradora), doblado en Etcétera Group. 6Teenlogo.jpg|Locos dieciséis, doblado en Ectétera Group. Stoked.jpg|Stoked! Locos por las olas, doblado en Etcétera Group. Kidvskat.jpg|Kid vs. Kat, doblado en Etcétera Group. 300px-Jimmy two-shoes titlecard.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes, doblado en Etcétera Group. Casper s Scare School .jpg|La escuela del terror de Casper, doblado en Etcétera Group. Chuggington 001.jpg|Chuggington, doblado en Etcétera Group. Daniel-tiger.jpg|El Vecindario de Daniel Tigre, doblado en Etcétera Group. Frutillita-aventuras-en-tutti-frutti-3-600x506.jpg|Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti, doblado en Etcétera Group. Lucky Fred.jpg|Lucky Fred, doblado en Etcétera Group. Almost_naked_animals_title_card.jpg|Animales en calzones, doblado en Etcétera Group. La Gatita Poppy.jpg|La Gatita Poppy, doblado en Etcétera Group. Yoohooysusamigos.jpg|Yoohoo y sus amigos, doblado en Etcétera Group. Redakai.jpg|Redakai: Conquista el Kairu, doblado en Etcétera Group. Camp-Lakebottom-Episode-10-Bite-of-the-Buttsquat-Sword-of-Ittybitticus.jpg|Campamento Lakebottom, doblado en Etcétera Group. That's_My_Ghost.jpg|Ey, ese es mi fantasma, doblado en Etcétera Group. Numb Chucks.jpg|Numb Chucks, doblado en Etcétera Group. Historietas Assombradas.jpg|Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos), doblado en Etcétera Group. Dora-and-friends-into-the-city-poster.jpg|Dora y sus amigos, doblado en Etcétera Group. Property-header-the-fresh-beat-band-of-spies-desktop-portrait-2x.png|Fresh Beat Band of Spies, doblado en Etcétera Group. Dr.dimensionpants.jpg|Dr. Pantástico, doblado en Etcétera Group. Inspector-gadget-2015.jpg|Inspector Gadget (2015), doblado en Etcétera Group. 6af76167f29f65f66b311cfd8b2c11af03dc5523.jpg|Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas, doblado en Etcétera Group. RJG.jpg|Ready Jet Go!, doblado en Etcétera Group. Rusty Rivets Spin Master Nickelodeon Logo.png|Rusty Rivets, doblado en Etcétera Group. Ace-ventura-pet-detective.jpg|Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas, doblado en Etcétera Group. Freakazoid.jpg|Fenomenoide, doblado en Etcétera Group. X-menEvolution.jpg|Hombres X: Evolución, doblado en Etcétera Group. Images_(7).jpg|El proyecto Zeta, doblado en Etcétera Group. Imageswe.jpg|Las aventuras de Coco Fred, doblado en Etcétera Group. Images_(37).jpg|Thundercats (2011), doblado en Etcétera Group. Mission hill-1-.jpg|Mission Hill, doblado en Etcétera Group. Baby blues-show.jpg|Baby Blues: Una familia animada, doblado en Etcétera Group. Oblongs.jpg|Los Oblongs, doblado en Etcétera Group. Beverlyteens.jpg|Beverly Hills Teens, doblado en Etcétera Group. Whack.png|Heathcliff, doblado en Etcétera Group. Space goofs.jpg|Casa de Mutantes, doblado en Etcétera Group. Dbs 1032.jpg|Extremodinos, doblado en Etcétera Group. CelebrityDeathmatch.jpg|Celebrity Deathmatch, doblado en Etcétera Group. Miniman.jpg|Miniman, doblado en Etcétera Group. Undergrads.jpg|Universitarios, doblado en Etcétera Group. Secundaria-clones.jpg|Secundaria de clones, doblado en Etcétera Group. Jacobo_dos_dos.jpg|Jacobo Dos Dos, doblado en Etcétera Group. Mipadrelrockero.jpg|Mi padre el rockero, doblado en Etcétera Group. Losmisteriosdemoville.jpg|Los misterios de Moville, doblado en Etcétera Group. Martin mystery.jpg|Martín Mystery, doblado en Etcétera Group. Girlstuff boystuff.jpg|Cosas de chicos y chicas, doblado en Etcétera Group. 1552.gif|Corneil & Bernie, doblado en Etcétera Group. Pix promo1.jpg|Pixcodelics, doblado en Etcétera Group. Delilah and julius ca-show.jpg|Dalila y Julius, doblado en Etcétera Group. Planetsketch.jpg|Planeta Sketch, doblado en Etcétera Group. Skyland1 1.jpg|Skyland, doblado en Etcétera Group. Secundariabromwell.jpg|Secundaria Bromwell, doblado en Etcétera Group. FLAMINGO_1.jpg|Capitán Flamingo, doblado en Etcétera Group. Zorrino KungFu.jpg|Zorrino Kung Fu, doblado en Etcétera Group. Toot Puddle.png|Toot & Puddle, doblado en Etcétera Group. Zrtn 004p5093e6f9 tn.jpg|El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly, doblado en Etcétera Group. JibberJabber 1024x768.jpg|Jibber Jabber, doblado en Etcétera Group. Lola-y-virginia.jpg|Lola & Virginia, doblado en Etcétera Group. Edgarandellen.jpg|Edgar & Ellen, doblado en Etcétera Group. Hdr.jpg|George de la selva, doblado en Etcétera Group. Gawayn.jpg|Los aventureros: En busca de Gawayn, doblado en Etcétera Group. 810627 640px.jpg|Los disfraces de Dougie, doblado en Etcétera Group. Los pies mágicos de Franny.jpg|Los pies mágicos de Franny, doblado en Etcétera Group. Ian.jpg|Ser Ian, doblado en Etcétera Group. POSTER FARMKIDS compressed.jpg|Animalocos, doblado en Etcétera Group. Linus-amigo-gigante.jpg|Mi amigo es un gigante, doblado en Etcétera Group. El cosmico Quantum Ray.jpg|El cósmico Quantum Ray, doblado en Etcétera Group. Blastersuniverse.jpg|El universo de Blaster, doblado en Etcétera Group. Juanito y Sombra.jpg|Juanito Jones, doblado en Etcétera Group. Sagwa_front.jpg|Sagwa, la gatita siamesa, doblado en Etcétera Group. Maya.jpg|Maya y Miguel, doblado en Etcétera Group. Betelgeuse_(1988).png|Beetlejuice, el súper fantasma, doblado en Etcétera Group. GoodBurgerPoster.jpg|Buena Hamburguesa, doblado en Etcétera Group. 200px-Johnnytsunamifilm.jpg|Johnny Tsunami, doblado en Etcétera Group. Life-sizedvd.jpg|Tamaño natural, doblado en Etcétera Group. [[Archivo:Etcetera.jpg|thumb|231px|Instalaciones de Etcétera en Caracas]] thumb|231px|Sede en Caracas thumb|231px|Sede en Miami vista desde Google Street View right|235 px|Documental sobre los estudios Etcétera Group de Caracas ,Venezuela. Etcétera Group (anteriormente conocida por su nombre original Etcétera Productora CinematográficaEtcetera Productora Cinematografica CA. infoguia.com. Consultado el 23 de julio de 2016. ) es una empresa venezolana dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción de voces y post-producción, con más de 40 años de experiencia, que está ubicada en Caracas, Venezuela y Miami, Florida, EE. UU. Fundada en el año 1975 por Mario Robles Godoy, Mario Abate Liotti y Nuria Malla.Etcétera Group celebra 40 años en la industria. Prensario.net. Consultado el 23 de julio de 2016 Etcétera tiene 45 salas de grabación de dialogos y post-producción y cuenta con más de 250 actores y técnicos, cuyas instalaciones se ubican sobre un amplio espacio de 18 000 m². Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados ahí, se encuentran telenovelas brasileñas, dibujos animados y series de televisión, así como películas y documentales, entre otros. thumb|220x220px|Otro anterior logotipo de Etcétera Group Historia La compañía se fundó en 1975 en Caracas, Venezuela, bajo el nombre de Centro Cinematográfico Etcétera cuya construcción implicó el diseño de estudios de grabación para música y doblajes para ser utilizados en su propia producción. La industria cinematográfica venezolana en ese tiempo era insuficiente para el avanzado concepto de la propuesta de Etcétera y es cuando se busco dar mayor utilidad a los recién diseñados estudios, donde el mundo del doblaje se convierte en el objetivo inmediato. Mario Robles Godoy, fundador de la empresa, incursionó en el doblaje de series y películas. Las primeras producciones realizadas en ser recordadas fueron las telenovelas de Rede Globo y luego las series de Warner Bros. A diferencia de las grabaciones en grupo (con todos los actores presentes, que era como se acostumbraba hacer), Robles Godoy desarrolló lo que para entonces era el novedoso sistema de grabación de audio por canales separados a fines de los años 70, convirtiéndose en uno de los pioneros de la industria del doblaje en Latinoamérica y el mundo, desde la perspectiva tecnológica y de diseño de producción. A mediados de la década del 80, el ejecutivo fundó el Centro de Operaciones en Miami, expandiendo los doblajes a nueve idiomas, prestando servicios de postproducción. Así, es como Etcétera Group inicia la distribución de contenido de películas y series. En la actualidad, Etcétera Group además de los ya conocidos trabajos, realiza coproducciones de series y formatos para cine y televisión. A finales del 2016 la compañía abre nuevas oficinas en Coral Gables.Etcétera Group abre nuevas oficinas en Miami. Todotvnews.com. Consultado el 15 de septiembre de 2017. Trabajos 'Películas' * Un tranvía llamado deseo (1951) * Entre monos te veas (1967) (redoblaje) * Romance of a Horsethief (1971) * Polyester (1981) * Después de hora (1985) * True Stories (1986) * Betty Blue (1986) * A Return to Salem's Lot (1987) * Street Justice (1987) * Hamburger Hill (1987) * Proyecto secreto simios (1987) (redoblaje) * Viaje insólito (1987) (redoblaje) * Beetlejuice, el súper fantasma (1988) * Baja Oklahoma (1988) * Azul profundo (1988) * Gorilas en la niebla (1988) * Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) * Imagine (1988) * La mudanza (1988) * Un lugar en ninguna parte (1988) * Terror a bordo (1989) * Mi testigo preferido (1989) * Nightmare at Noon (1988) * The In Crowd (1988) * Perfect Witness (1989) * Return from the River Kwai (1989) * Nikita: La cara del peligro (1990) * Furia salvaje (1991) * El guardaespaldas (1992) (redoblaje) * Prom Night IV (1992) * Survive the Savage Sea (1992) * Por amor o por dinero (1993) * The Final Cut (1996) * Buena Hamburguesa (1997) * El mundo de Sofía (1998) * Johnny Tsunami (1999) * H-E Double Hockey Sticks (1999) * A tamaño natural (2000) * Listos para luchar (2000) * Kenan y Kel: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una (2000) * Un milagro para Helen (2000) * Abdias y el portkid real (2007) * Perfume (2001) * El hotel de los sueños: El Caribe (2008) * Monster Ark (2008) * The Revenant (2008) * The Good Guy (2009) * Vacaciones con Derek (2010) * 8:28 a.m. (2010) * Amor y desconfianza (2010) * Encontrando una familia (2011) * La gran telenovela (2011) * Marco, 247 días (2011) * Whitney Brown (2011) * Cristiada (2012) * ¿Donante o papá? (2012) * Para pasarla bien, llámanos... (2012) * Los caballos de McBride (2012) * Hit and Run (2012) * 3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) * Mental (2012) * The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) * Big Time Rush: La película (2012) * Vehicle 19 (2013) * Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) * Loving (2016) * La maldición de halloween (2016) 'Series de televisión' 'Warner Bros.' Lorimar-Telepictures, Lorimar Television y Warner Bros. Television * Las pesadillas de Freddy * Murphy Brown * Nuestra casa * Un hombre llamado Hawk * Dudas razonables * Hermanas * Amarga justicia * Human Target 'Nickelodeon' * Todo eso - All That * Las pistas de Blue * Kenan y Kel * Global Guts * Los renegados de Renford * Allen Strange * Taina * The Naked Brothers Band * Big Time Rush * Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon (Diálogos de Kendall Schmidt) * Escuadrón de honor 'Boomerang' * La vida secreta de la adolescente americana * Overruled! Corte juvenil * Survive This: ¿Quién quiere irse? * Intercambio extranjero * El club del dormitorio * Blue Water High: Escuela de surf * Proyecto Adrenalina * El mundo de Indie 'Universal Television' * Brooklyn Precinto Noventa y nueve * Los padres de hoy * El proyecto Mindy * Do No Harm * Motel Bates * Dominion 'Otros proyectos' * Doña Flor y sus dos maridos (Rede Globo) * Noche deportiva - Sports Night * La justiciera (Rede Globo) * Cuerpos estudiantiles * S Club 7 (BBC) * Murder Call * Power Play * Los nuevos locos Addams (Saban) * Later... with Jools Holland (People & Arts) * La radio libre de Roscoe (Boomerang) * Teens al poder (Boomerang) * Mi vida con Derek (Disney Channel) * El cuarto de Blue (Nick Jr.) * Escuela de espías (BBC / HBO Family) * El ciber-mundo de las chicas - A gURLs wURLd (HBO Family) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (Saban) * Difuntas encantadoras - Dead Gorgeous (HBO Family) * Unidad de Personas Desaparecidas (A&E) * Ben 10: Desafío final (Cartoon Network) * La naranja molesta (Cartoon Network) * The Haunting Hour * El hombre invisible (Sci Fi) * The Philanthropist (NBC) * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Conspiración 365 * Ninja Warrior * Parental Control (Boomerang / MTV) * Timmy y Lassie * Rescate 911 (CBS) * Running Wilde * Puzzle Place * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Los Kennedy * Rookie Blue: Policías novatos * El peor año de mi vida, otra vez 'Miniseries' *Birdsong 'Series animadas' 'Warner Bros.' * Locademia de policía: La serie * Beetlejuice * Tiny Toons * Taz-Manía * Batman * Animaniacs * Liberen a Willy * Pinky y Cerebro * Fenomenoide * Ace Ventura * Superman * El Zorro * Road Rovers * Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro * Mission Hill * Baby Blues * Batman del futuro * Detention * ¡Histeria! * El proyecto Zeta * Los Oblongs * Liga de la Justicia * Los Jóvenes Titanes * Duelo Xiaolin * The Batman * Las aventuras de Coco Fred * Legión de superhéroes * Batman, el valiente * Justicia Joven * Thundercats * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción * Cuidado con Batman * Justice League Action 'Cartoon Network' * Fantasma del Espacio, de costa a costa * ¡Qué historia tan maravillosa! (diálogos de Lidia Suerte) * Sheep en la gran ciudad * Samurai Jack * Jones, el robot * Megas XLR * Niño Ardilla * Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack * Héroe: 108 * Steven Universe * Clarence * Hermano de Jorel * Tío Grandpa (ep. 90, diálogos de Steven Universe y Belson) * Steven Universe Futuro 'Teletoon de Canadá' * Isla del Drama * Luz, drama, acción * Drama total: Gira mundial * Drama total: La venganza de la Isla * Drama total: Todos estrellas * Drama total: Isla Pahkitew * Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante * Drama total: La guardería * George de la selva * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Stoked! Locos por las olas * Locos dieciséis * Secundaria de clones * Campamento Lakebottom 'Disney XD' * Kid vs. Kat * Los aventureros: En busca de Gawayn * El cósmico Quantum Ray * Mi amigo es un gigante * Jibber Jabber * Animales en calzones * Ey, ese es mi fantasma * Fangbone: Aventuras cavernícolas 'Nickelodeon' * CatDog * Bob Esponja * Pelswick * Los X * La granja * Winx Club (miniserie) * Winx Club (Nickelodeon) 'Rainbow' * Winx Club (Primera etapa) * Pop Pixie 'Adult Swim' * Los hermanos Venture * Películas caseras * Ratón Esponja * El show de Brak * Secundaria Bromwell * Stroker y Hoop 'Nick Jr.' * Dora, la exploradora * Go, Diego, Go! (personajes de Dora, la exploradora) * El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly * Dora y sus amigos * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Rusty Rivets * Rainbow Rangers * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Temporada 5-, Ep 84-) 'Netflix' *Justo a tiempo. Vamos! *Winx Club WOW: World of Winx 'DHX Media' * Dr. Pantástico * Inspector Gadget (2015) 'Marathon Media' * Martín Mystery * Tres espías sin límite (Temporadas 5-6) * Redakai: conquista el Kairu Xilam Animation / Gaumont Multimédia * Space Goofs (Temporada 1) * Dragonautas * The Magician: el Mago * Hubert y Takako 'Boomerang' * Zuzubalandia * Cariñositos: Libera la magia 'Filmation' * Archie y sus amigos (redoblaje) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1970) 'Nelvana' * Los ositos cariñositos * Los 7 monstruitos * Los misterios de Moville * El universo de Blaster * Mi monstruito * Jacobo Dos Dos * Mi padre el rockero * Las aventuras de Miss Spider * Pecola * Max y Ruby 'Imira Entertainment' * Lola & Virginia * Lucky Fred 'Otros proyectos' * Jayce y los guerreros rodantes * Beverly Hills Teens * Zona Espiral * Los Tigres del Mar * Los nuevos Archies * Gumby * COPS * Extremodinos - Extreme Dinosaurs (DiC Entertainment / Bohbot Kids Network (BKN) * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (Fred Wolf Films Dublin / Carrington Productions International / Warner Bros.) * Celebrity Deathmatch (MTV) * Silver Surfer (Fox Kids / Saban / Marvel) * El travieso Ralph * Shadow Raiders * Nascar Racers * Rainbow Fish * Max Steel * Heathcliff * Juanito Jones * Miniman * Angelina Ballerina * Sagwa, la gatita siamesa * Corneil & Bernie * Cosas de chicos y chicas * Transformers Cybertron * Hombres X: Evolución (Marvel / Film Roman) * Los disfraces de Dougie * Los pies mágicos de Franny * Tropezando en el Espacio * Ser Ian * Pixcodelics * Planeta Sketch * Dalila y Julius * Edgar & Ellen * Maya y Miguel * Universitarios * Capitán Flamingo * Skyland * Chuggington * Olly, el submarino * Elías, el botecito de rescate * Adivina qué es con Jess * Garrapatas y catapultas * Pollitos Kung Fu (Cartoon Network / Aardman Animations ') * La escuela del terror de Casper * Toot & Puddle * El mundo de Eliot * Animalocos * Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti * Las Qpiz * Yoohoo y sus amigos * Zorrino Kung Fu * La Gatita Poppy * Plankton, la invasión * Mi papá es un espía * El Vecindario de Daniel Tigre * Campeones Sendokai * Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) * Gui y Estopa * Xiaolin Chronicles * Trompa Tren * Numb Chucks * La pandilla de la selva: al rescate * Peg + Gato * Sonic Boom * Zip Zip * Bosque Magico * Ready Jet Go! 'Películas animadas 'Warner Bros.' * Tiny Toons: Cómo pasé mis vacaciones * Batman: La máscara del Fantasma * Batman: Bajo cero * Batman/Superman: Lo mejor del mundo * Tiny Toons: Vacaciones de Primavera * Tiny Toons en Cuentos de terror * El deseo de Wakko * Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón * Batman: El misterio de Batimujer * Batman vs. Drácula * Superman: Brainiac ataca * Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio * Superman: Doomsday * Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera * Batman: El caballero de Ciudad Gótica * La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Wonder Woman * Linterna Verde: Primer vuelo * Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos Tierras * Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja * Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis * All-Star Superman * Batman: Año uno * Linterna Verde: Caballeros Esmeralda * Liga de la Justicia: Perdición * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno * Superman contra La Elite * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte * Superman desatado * Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes * Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo * Liga de la Justicia: Guerra * El hijo de Batman * Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo * Batman: Ataque a Arkham * Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida * DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro * Batman vs. Robin * Batman ilimitado: Instinto animal * Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal * Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos * Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos * Batman: Mala sangre * Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica * Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica * Batman: La broma mortal * DC Super Hero Girls: Héroe del año * Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes * Batman: El regreso del enmascarado * Liga de la Justicia Oscura * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas * DC Super Hero Girls: Juegos intergalácticos * Batman y Harley Quinn * Lego Super Hero Girls: Fuga de cerebros * Batman vs. Dos Caras * Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente (Personajes de DC Comics) * Batman, Ciudad Gótica: Luz de gas * Escuadrón suicida: Deuda infernal * Batman Ninja * Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Escuela de supervillanas * La muerte de Superman * Combatientes de la Libertad: El Rayo * Constantine: Ciudad de demonios * Reino de los Supermanes * La Liga de la Justicia vs. los Cinco Fatales * Batman y las Tortugas Ninja * Batman: Hush * LEGO DC Batman: Asuntos familiares * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción vs. los Jóvenes Titanes * La Mujer Maravilla: Linaje * Superman: Red Son 'Universal / Mattel' * Barbie en el cascanueces * Barbie Mariposa * Barbie como Rapunzel * Barbie y la magia de Pegaso * Barbie: Fairytopia * Barbie en El diario de Barbie * Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas * Barbie Fairytopia Mermaidia * Barbie y el castillo de diamantes 'Nickelodeon' * CatDog y el gran misterio de los padres * Bob Esponja: Atrapados en el Congelador * Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida * Novillomán: El vengador con ubres * Dora en el bosque encantado * La gran aventura de cumpleaños de Dora * Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido * La gran celebración de cumpleaños de Bob Esponja 'Paramount' * Bob Esponja: La película * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua * Bob Esponja: Al rescate 'Otros proyectos' * El guerrero de los juguetes * Dinosaurio (Walt Disney Pictures) * Los hermanos Santa Claus * Rosita Fresita: El cielo es el Limite * El grúfalo * La escuela del terror de Casper * Elías y el yate real * La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve * Max Steel: En peligro de extinción * Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos * Papá, soy un zombi * Bolts and Blip *Cuentos espantosos: La película * La pandilla de la selva: El regreso al polo sur * Una navidad abominable * Yoyo y Hoops arruinan la Navidad * Un Halloween monstruoso * El Halloween embrujado de Hoops & Yoyo * Los Monstruos Super Poderosos: Caos en Halloween * Los monstruos super poderosos en víspera de miedo nuevo * Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie * Una Navidad congelada * Los patines mágicos * El Increíble Viaje de Hombre-Rama * Barbie y las estrellas del rock: Fuera de este mundo y Barbie de regreso a la Tierra *Steven Universe: La película 'Anime' 'España' * El emperador de la jungla * Kimba, el león blanco (inédito) * La isla del tesoro * Quiero ser actriz (inédito) * Vacaciones de verano 'Hispanoamérica' * Las misteriosas ciudades de oro * Mujercitas * Battle B-Daman * Beyblade * Duel Masters * Viewtiful Joe * Escuela de detectives * Perros afortunados * The Prince of Tennis * Super Cerdita * Halo Legends * Eagle Riders 'Cortos animados' 'Cartoon Network' * Biografía Toon (diálogos del Fantasma del Espacio, Zorak, Moltar y Pinky) * Ciudad Cartoon Network (diálogos de Samurai Jack, Los Jóvenes Titanes, Megas XLR y Niño Ardilla) * Toonface (diálogos del Capitán Nudillos) * ¡Otra semana en Cartoon! (Voces off de Steven Universe, Clarence, Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción, Hermano de Jorel) * Ping Pong Animado (diálogos de Steven Universe, Clarence y Hermano de Jorel) * Toontubers (Voces off de Steven Universe, Clarence, Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción) * Cartoon Network Anything (Voces off de Steven Universe, Clarence, Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción) * El tomo de lo desconocido * Mi proyecto de ciencia ficción * Compañeros de cuarto paranormales * El verano sin fin de AJ * De vuelta al Backspace * Doce por siempre * La mansión de Pillywag * Jammers * El tren infinito * Víctor y Valentino * Las gemas del aula * Villanos (Voces off de Samurai Jack y Steven Universe) * Proyecto de autoestima de Dove 'Nickelodeon' * El niño anatomico * Festival de cortos de Bob Esponja 'Disney XD' * Kid vs. Kat Bonus * Bun & Bunee 'Warner Bros.' * DC Nation Shorts * Batman ilimitado * Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles * Justice League Action (cortos) * DC Super Hero Girls 'Otros' * La pandilla de la selva: Último momento 'Especiales' 'Cartoon Network' * La Premier Mundial de Caricaturas * La Navidad del Fantasma del Espacio * Del yunque a la sustancia X (Diálogos del Fantasma de Espacio, Zorak y Moltar) * Copa Toon * El Tío * La tormentosa fiesta de pijamas de Clarence * Nexo creativo (Diálogos de Garnet y Raven) 'Warner Bros.' * Es el maravilloso especial de Navidad de los Tiny Toons * Tiny Toons: Vacaciones de Primavera * Tiny Toons en cuentos de terror * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción contra Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción: Aventuras en la Isla * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción: La noche brillará * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción: Super campamento de héroes 'Nickelodeon' * Nicktoons Summer Beach House (Diálogos de Bob Esponja) * Kids' Choice Awards 2009 (Diálogos de La granja) * Las leyendas de Fondo de Bikini * La Navidad de Bob Esponja * La leyenda de Fondo de Buu-Kini * Caballero del peligro (Diálogos de Escuadrón de honor) 'Documentales' * Grandes romances del siglo XX * Historia de la pintura * Temas de salud 'Videojuegos' * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu * La mudanza de Bob Esponja 'Telenovelas brasileñas' 'Rede Globo' * Agua Viva * Amor con amor se paga * Andando en las Nubes * Ángel malvado * Años Dorados * Avenida Paulista * Brillante * Cambalache * Champagne * Chiquinha Gonzaga * Corazones Cautivos * Cuatro por cuatro * Cuerpo a Cuerpo * Cuerpo dorado * Derecho de amar * Dime luna * Doña Flor y sus dos maridos * El clavel y la rosa * El dueño del mundo * El rey del ganado * El salvador de la patria * En cuerpo y alma * Encuentro Marcado * Érase una vez * Fiera herida * Fiera radical * Final Felíz * Fuerza del deseo * Corazón gitano * Guerra de los Sexos * Graciosa * Hilda Huracán * La gata * La Muralla * La próxima víctima * La reina de la chatarra * Laberinto * Loco amor * Mafia en Brasil * Mandala * Memorial de María Moura * Mi bien, mi mal * Mi buen querer * Niña moza * Pacto de sangre * Pecado capital * Por amor * Quien Eres? * Renacer * Riacho Dulce * Roque Santeiro * Rueda de fuego * Salomé * Salsa y Merengue * Suave veneno * Sueño mío * Te odio mi amor * Ti Ti Ti * Tieta * Top Model * Torre de Babel * Tropicaliente * Uga Uga (parcial) * Vale todo * Vereda tropical * Vidas cruzadas: Patria mía * Vientre de alquiler 'Rede Manchete' * Kananga del Japón * Pantanal * Xica da Silva Reality shows * Guerra de Pasteles Clientes *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox **FOX Broadcasting Company * Amblin Entertainment * Cake Entertainment * Cloverway (hasta 2004) * CineGroupe *Corus Entertainment **Nelvana **Teletoon **YTV **Treehouse *DHX Media **DiC Entertainment * Discovery Communications * Disney Character Voices International (hasta 2000) * Foothill Entertainment * Gaumont Multimedia * Mattel * NBCUniversal **Universal Pictures **Universal Television * Netflix * Rede Globo * Rede Manchete * Saban Entertainment * Spiral International * Televix Entertainment (hasta 2014) *ViacomCBS **Paramount Pictures **ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks * Xilam Animation *WarnerMedia **Warner Bros. **WarnerMedia Entertainment Directores Aunque no hayan directores de doblaje, a excepción de los acá mencionados, ya que hasta la fecha los operadores técnicos se encargan del trabajo: * Abraham Aguilar * Abigaly Claro * Andrea Gonzalez * Alei Mata * Alejandro Mejía * Angel Lugo * Billy Silverio * Gaby Belén * Guillermo Martínez (hasta 2014) * Jesús Hernández * Jorge Bringas * Judith Noguera * Kelly Viloria * Luis Otero * Lara Linares * Manuel Riverol (hasta 2017) * Mayela Pérez Ferrer * Maythe Guedes * Renzo Jiménez * Rubén Antonio Pérez * Wilfredo Sierraalta * Walter Véliz Staff * Operadores técnicos - Walter Véliz, Abigaly Claro, Wilfredo Sierraalta, Gabriela Belén, Daniel Lima, Ricardo, Abraham Aguilar, Billy Silverio, Alejandro Mejia, Andrea Gonzalez, Jesús Hernández, Judith Noguera, Sergio Pinto, Guillermo Martínez (QEPD), Jorge Bringas, Juan Rojas, Fernando Márquez, Angel Lugo, Manuel Sánchez, Vanessa Aguilar y Diego Mogrovejo. * Propietaria, vicepresidenta, gerente general y representante de ventas - Nuria Malla * Director artístico, coordinador de talento y supervisor de producción - Walter Véliz * Directores de casting - Walter Véliz, Judith Noguera, Guillermo Martínez, Jorge Bringas y Manuel Sánchez * Presidente y fundador de la compañía - Mario Robles Godoy * Traductores y Adaptadores - Ami Horie, Alejandra Bustos, Jorge Bringas, Carolina Conde, Daniela Guanipa, Eduardo López, Germán Esaa, Brenda Nava, Luis F. Roberts Liesa, Luis Fernando Gómez, Mayte Elizabeth Hernandez-Beacham y Ricardo A. Rivas, Ana Llorente, Yunior Enrique León. * Técnico de grabación de voces, departamento de música y efectos especiales - Georges Puyo (1987-1990) * Dirección internacional de producción - Gabriel Liberoff y Alan Latimer * Director internacional de operaciones - Zasha Robles-Malla * Técnico de sonido para doblaje - Antonio Marquez (1990-1992) * Asistente de producción - Mery García (2007-2011) * Supervisión de producción - Mireya de Véliz y Leticia Gonopotty * Mezcla - Jhair Sosa, Alejandro Merkl, Mireya de Véliz, Georges Puyo, Jose Antonio González, Rubén Antonio Pérez, Darío Peñaloza y Marcela Calvario, Juan Carlos Bonive * Control de calidad - Mireya Cortel * Coordinadora del departamento de traducción - Daniela Guanipa (1999) * Mezclador de regrabación - Christian Colmenares * Gerente de producción - Manuel Riverol * Directores musicales - Ricardo Mirabal, Walter Véliz y Marielba Suárez * Directores musicales suplentes: Mayela Pérez Plantel Actoral Actores de Doblaje Actrices de Doblaje Referencias Enlaces externos * Etcétera Group * Lista de trabajos de Etcétera Group (PDF 1,44 MB) # Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje venezolanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2020s